


NDC&TL

by AKAALA18196



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAALA18196/pseuds/AKAALA18196
Summary: A glimpse into these boys finally admitting their feelings, supporting each other and telling the world.
Relationships: Nick "LS" De Cesare/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Kudos: 11





	NDC&TL

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a kudos and comment, I love to hear your thoughts!  
> These two melt my heart!

Nick and Tim had been dating for nearly a year now, they finally admitted their feelings on the run up to world’s 2020, both being a huge support for the other through the trying times to come in the following months and a big reason why Tim made the decision to move his entire life to Korea.

Nick had been the first to talk about how he felt, Tim had been feeling more and more low, the truth was he just wasn’t happy in Fnatic, he was drained. The only thing keeping him sane was LS’ daily video calls and that day had been a day where Tim needed Nick’s voice to soothe him even more than usual.

They spoke for hours upon hours, about hopes, dreams and fears. At that point Nick took all the courage he had and admitted his biggest fear of all. The fear of being rejected by the boy he loved, the same boy who happened to be his best friend.

Tim glanced up with so much hope shining in his eyes before Nick said “If I wasn’t already obvious enough, I’m talking about you, I love you Tim, you’re smart and funny, you’re beautiful and you have a truly kind heart, you have no idea what an incredible person you are. You’re also my best friend and that matters most to me so if you don’t feel the same, please always still be my friend because it means the world to me just to have you in my life”

Tim couldn’t believe what he had just heard, the amount of times he had gone to bed imagining Nick telling him he loved him, that he wanted him. He responded with the first thing that tumbled out of his mouth “Are you sure?”

Nick laughed “Of course I’m more then sure Tim, you always think no one could love you but I think, I know that to love you is the easiest thing in the world and to be loved by you, well I think that person should count themselves incredibly lucky”

Tim started to well up, pure joy just spread throughout his body. “Nick you are the best friend I’ve ever had, you’ve been there in the happy moments but you’ve also always been there in the times when I’ve needed you the most and the truth is that you were the only person I needed, every little thing in my life my first thought is I want to tell Nick, I wish Nick were here to see this or even more so when I’m in bed wishing that you were curled up with me. I love you Nick, I’ve never loved anyone before, I’ve never been with anyone before but I’m certain more than anything that I love you”

They fell asleep together that night still on video call, peaceful blissful sleep knowing that they were in love and no matter what they had each other.

The next day LS booked a flight to Berlin to visit Tim, it was a long flight and he could only stay a few days but he needed to see him, he needed to hold him and finally thank goodness kiss him.

They only had 3 days to spend together so they made the best of it and booked a hotel room so they could have privacy away from the Fnatic house.

Nick didn’t see much of Berlin that trip instead spending at least 90% of the trip in bed with Tim learning the inner most intimate details of each other.

The end of the trip was emotional, full of tears and sweet kisses and promises that they would be together again so very soon.

The night before Nick had made sure to leave his mark, a splattering of markings covered Tim's creamy pale skin, the most prominent being a rather large mark right below his ear trailing down his neck which certainly raised a few eyebrows and confused looks between the Fnatic members when he returned, none of which knew yet about his new relationship and Tim was keeping tight lipped for now. He couldn’t help but rub the mark and smile, he was Nick’s and Nick was his.

The following months was turbulent for both of them from the T1 rumours and subsequent hate that LS had suffered to Tim’s departure from Fnatic but through it all they had each other, they were strong for each other.

Tim got offers from other teams but he knew the only place he wanted and needed to be was in Korea so when the offer came through from Gen G he was overjoyed. Nick’s face was priceless when he told him, finally they were going to be together without thousands of miles between them.

Christmas was wonderful, Nick made the journey to join Tim in Slovenia. Meeting his family and making wonderful memories and plans for their life together in Korea.

The following month speculation began to swirl around the pair, they were always streaming and liveviewing together and they couldn’t hold back the affection in their voice or the sweet words that escaped without a second thought. They finally decided it was time to admit the truth to all the wonderful fans that watched them and their friends in the community. 

It was a Friday and they were due to do a liveview of both the LEC and the LCS so they decided to come on early and make the joint announcement.

“Hey everyone! We know quite a few of you will of seen the tweet from me and Lemon about a very special announcement from us both. So as you all know very soon Nemesis will be joining me in Korea”

“Just two weeks before I finally arrive” interjected Tim.

“Not long to go but what you all won’t know is that for around 8 months now, myself and Tim have officially been together as a couple. We’ve been best friends for such a long time now but I finally plucked up the courage to admit how I really felt”

“This was also the main reason for my decision to move over to Korea and I’m excited to finally get there”

“We wanted to let you all know as our loyal viewers who watch our streams and also our great friends who will also be finding out now”

“We decided to keep it very private until now and it’s been an amazing couple months and Nick came to meet my family over Christmas and New Year”

“It really was amazing. So thank you everyone for all of the supportive messages we can already see and we are looking forward to doing more streams and more live views together when we are living together too. And to Lemon I just want to make you blush wildly and say here that I love you and you are my world”

Just like Nick knew he would Tim’s blush covered his entire face and neck but Tim couldn’t help but grin.  
“You’re my best friend and my boyfriend, I love you too Nick always”

“Now before we let our soppiness run away with itself let’s get started and return to the LEC for the first game” beamed Nick.

Their chats blew up with congratulations, they were overwhelmed by the positive loving response. It was even talked about on the LEC and everyone tweeted and messaged to tell them how happy they were that they had finally gotten together.

Now the time had finally come when they were moving into their very own apartment in Korea. They sunk into bed together that night, tired and hot from christening almost every room throughout the day, both feeling the happiest they had ever felt by far.

What Tim didn’t know was that placed very carefully in Nick’s bedside table was a small box with a beautiful golden band, engraved with their initials just waiting for the moment of courage to finally ask this beautiful boy to be his forever.

What Nick didn’t know was that every night Tim fell asleep dreaming of the day he would finally make Nick his husband and the incredible life they would share together.


End file.
